


“Oh, Callie. I am bad. A bad, bad Addie...”

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [31]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "You know Addie you were right all along about the Speaking 'The Vagina Monologues' thing," says Callie. “Oh I am, I am a bad bad Addie…” Says Addison. Set during Before and After/An Honest Mistake. GA S5 E15&16. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Callie Torres. Rated M for Future Chapters. Private Practice Crossover.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Series: Gay's Anatomy [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Kudos: 6





	“Oh, Callie. I am bad. A bad, bad Addie...”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [callietomyarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/gifts), [ejpeeters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejpeeters/gifts), [Ragelikeafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragelikeafire/gifts), [Youdbegoodinthefield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdbegoodinthefield/gifts), [maigonokaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/gifts), [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts), [Rizzleslvr72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/gifts), [Lakela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/gifts), [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts), [MrSchimpf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSchimpf/gifts), [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



> Thanks for all the kudos and comments !  
> Gifted to those who have written some favourite Addison/Callie stories!

* * *

**“Oh, Callie. I am bad. A bad, bad Addie...”**

* * *

_"You know Addie you were right all along about the Speaking 'The Vagina Monologues' thing," says Callie. “Oh I am, I am a bad bad Addie…” Says Addison. Set during Before and After/An Honest Mistake. GA S5 E15 &16\. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Callie Torres. Rated M for Future Chapters. Private Practice Crossover._

* * *

**Chapter 1: "We might need to work on some gaydar skills for you, Callie," says Addison.**

* * *

“You know, I know I don’t know a whole lot about god but I think god’s cool with the whole in love with girls thing,” says Addie.

“I know, wait who said anything about love?” Asks Callie wondering who she’s talking about.

“So I thought you and Erica-“ Addie trails off.

“She left me.” Says Callie.

“Sorry,” says Addie. “Ah. Hence hot perky peds surgeon huh” Says Addie.

“You were right all along about the 'me and Erica thing'," says Callie.

"And about the 'Speaking The Vagina Monologues' thing. Callie Continues.

"How did you know anyways you saw us for ten minutes?" Says Callie to Addie.

“Are you kidding your chemistry was off the charts. She was drooling watching you dance after she touched your lips and you downed six shots. She called you beautiful you know” Says Addie.

“Well, now she’s moved away and abandoned me in the goddamned parking lot so that’s over, so so over,” says Callie.

“Mmm, I know what you mean about over. It’s been so long since I’ve gotten some! Hey Callie, do you think Mark would be up for…” Addie trails off after implying her question to Callie.

"Mark’s not available,” says Callie. “But it’s a secret so I can’t tell you why but no, he won’t do you, now,” Says Callie.

“He was the best I ever had to date you know,” says Addie a bit wistfully.

“He has what he calls the Sloan Method. God” says Addie.

“I know. I was on my knees begging him to teach me” says Callie.

“He taught YOU his SKILLS?” Says Addie rather excitedly.

“Yeah, he did,” says Callie.

“I blew Erica Hahn's mind to the point of euphoric revelation of her inner gay." Callie begins.

"But then she cried and I cried and slept with Mark and she forgave me but we broke up and she disappeared,” says Callie.

“Rough go” Says Addie rather empathetically.

“I know” Says Callie, sadly, trying to agree with her best friend.

“Look I know you have a thing with Peds surgeon but it was only a kiss right? She wouldn’t mind if I asked…” Says Addie trailing off again.

“Asked what?” Says Callie.

“Callie, look, my brother might be _dying_. I need to feel something GOOD and NOW." Addison says in desperation.

"And normally I would ask Mark but I can’t and you’re his protege. You have his skills. And you’re my friend. And you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t like this at all” Says Addison.

“Wait so do you think of girls that way?” Says Callie all incredulously.

“You need to work on some gaydar skills Callie. I had an affair with Izzie Stevens for months in the trailer” Says Addie.

“Izzie Stevens is not my favourite topic. I was asking to be polite not because I didn’t know [about you liking girls]. I just didn't want to know _THAT_. Again, because of the Izzie thing.” Says Callie.

“Right. Sorry about that. Your Izzie thing. Or George’s Izzie thing, not my Izzie thing. At least it leads you to lesbianism” Says Addie.

“It did. And alright Addie. Arizona will understand. Just this once” Says Callie.

“Yeah Arizona is pretty understanding about just this once” says Addison

“What?” says Callie.

“So you’ve finally gotten over your gay panic?” Asks Addison, changing the subject abruptly.. 

“Yeah, how DID you know I liked -“ Callie takes the bait and gets interrupted by Addison before Callie can ask any more questions about her past. 

“You stared at my ass for the first few seconds of interacting with me every single time and also when you realized we had both slept with Sloan you looked at me like you were jealous of Mark getting to sleep with ME and not the other way round,” says Addison.

“You suck Addison says, Callie, though she's not actually mad in the slightest.

“Hopefully I suck your sexy parts” says Addison

“Oh Addie,” Says Callie. “That was crude,” she says. 

“Would it be rude to ask if I can also sleep with Arizona? She looks like a good lay” Says Addison.

“Umm” Callie doesn’t know what to say to that.

“She wears roller skates for shoes,” says Addison.

“Right. Robbins. Wears skates for shoes. Which appeals to both you and me somehow. Well, I guess since Archer is dying it’s the least I can do she might still say no” Says Callie.

“I wouldn’t _actually_ do that to you, you know. I mean to sleep with Arizona now. Not now, not when you clearly like her” Says, Addison.

“What?” Says Callie 

“You really like her, she really likes you. We’re friends, she's not my friend. I've never really met her. It’s just enough for me. To know that you would let me sleep with her if I wanted to. Just knowing that now is enough” says Addison 

“You are so evil!” Says Callie rolling her eyes. 

“You know what they all call me here,” Says Addie with a wink to Callie.

“Satan” Callie smirks, with mischief adding to her voice.

“I prefer the ruler of all that is evil but you know Satan will do” Addison snarks back.

“Seriously evil” Callie quirks an eyebrow at Addison.

“But keep it up Addie _because I like it when you’re bad_ ” Callie gushes into her ear.

_“Oh I am, I am a bad bad Addie…” is the last coherent thought Addison can think._

_As Callie drags her by the wrists to get her in bed before a blink._

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER 1 *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Here is a start to a FWB relationship between two women who have previously used Mark Sloan as their go-to FWB.

Inspired by the line "I used to sleep with Mark Sloan," "Me too, used to, that is."

Let me know what you think,

Let me know if you want more.

Thanks for your comments,

bobbiejelly

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a ride these past few days for fics. Always taking suggestions, and yes this one will eventually be a multi chapter.


End file.
